


The Best Thing That's Ever Happened to Me

by changkyuwu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Neverland, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: You and Minhyuk you go on an adventure when you find the lost boy's.





	The Best Thing That's Ever Happened to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

“Minhyuk… we're lost,” all you could see for miles was the ocean, and the compass had gone and broken on you, leaving you with no idea where you were.

“Yep, that's our name,” Minhyuk was still scanning a map, trying to find any sort of landmark.

“No, I mean we're proper lost,” you said.

“We're not lost, we just don't know where we're going.”

You and Minhyuk had set off to find the rest of the lost boys after they decided to go on a little trip that still hadn't returned them home. It was likely they got just as lost as you and Minhyuk were.

“You don't have any magic to get us out of this?” You asked.

“No,” he sighed. “My hope is that if we keep going, well eventually find land.”

“You can't fly up and look for some?”

“Oh, that's an even better idea!”

Minhyuk dropped the map and you had to grab it out of the air before the wind blew it into the ocean. He rummaged through his bag until he found a jar of golden dust and returned.

“Ready to go flying?” He asked.

“Always.”

Minhyuk spread some of the dust over you and then himself. The effects were immediate, and your feet left the deck of the small sail bot within seconds.

Before you could float away, Minhyuk grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him. You weren't as good at flying as Minhyuk, but that was fine when he was there to guide you.

The two of you scanned your surroundings as you drifted higher until you were able to see what looked like a ship in the distance. Possibly the one the rest of the lost boys were on.

“Hold tight,” Minhyuk only gave you a millisecond to get a good grip on him before you were zooming through the air.

It was terrifying but exhilarating, you could never get enough of the feeling flying brought you. Especially when it was with Minhyuk.

When you nearly slipped, you couldn't help but let out a small shriek, but Minhyuk only laughed as he grabbed your arm. “You're not going to fall, Y/n.”

“I'm still not used to it is all.”

“You're too cute,” Minhyuk readjusted so that you were against his back and able to hold on easier.

You were glad to be flying this time, so you didn't have to think of a response to his words. He always made you flustered, and you could never understand how.

The flight to the ship should have only been a minute but Minhyuk liked to play around. All of his flips and tricks extended the trip but he had you smiling by the time you arrived.

As you landed on the deck of the familiar ship, a small, glowing fairy found his way towards you two. “Took you long enough!”

Kihyun always seemed angry at Minhyuk over something, but you knew he loved him... very, very deep down. Even though he was always threatening to turn him and the rest of you into some form of fungi.

Kihyun jabbed a miniature finger near Minhyuk’s eye. “I saw you showing off in the distance while I had to deal with these idiots.”

You saw Hyungwon and Shownu playing around dangerously close to the edge of the boat. It wouldn’t be the first time Shownu has accidentally knocked someone over board...

“Never send me away with them again.”

“Well, I definitely won't if you get them lost again,” Minhyuk responded. “Everybody alive and well?”

“A-okay!” Wonho swung down from the mast, narrowly avoiding crashing onto the deck and breaking his face. “But we have something to show you.”

“Yeah, we found this cave,” Hyungwon jumped into the conversation. “Lots of glowy stuff, made Kihyun look some common human.”

“Hey!” Kihyun flew over to kick Hyungwon's cheek. “I shine brighter than any stupid flower!”

“Where's this cave?” Minhyuk asked.

“Doesn't matter, it's stupid anyway,” Kihyun huffed.

“No stupid flower is going to replace my best fairy,” Minhyuk said.

“I'm your only fairy.”

“Still the best.”

Kihyun folded his arms, locking eyes with Minhyuk for a moment. “Okay, you can go.”

It was quite easy to play to Kihyun’s ego.

“These three have to stay here though.” Kihyun continued. “It took nearly a whole day to get them out of there the first time.”

Minhyuk froze. “... So Y/n and I will be alone?”

Despite having been alone with Minhyuk for the past day or so, the way he said it now made you nervous. And the way Kihyun smirked did not help things.

“Is there a problem with that?”

“Not at all!” Minhyuk quickly answered. “Let’s go, Y/n! Magical, glowing flowers to see!”

A little bit of pixie dust and a small flight in the vague direction Kihyun had pointed at later, and you had arrived at a very non-descript cave. It seemed completely average on the outside, but the islands in Neverland always hid something amazing.

“Let’s see what’s in here then, shall we?” Minhyuk took your hand as you entered.

At first, all you could see was darkness, but with every step you took, it seemed to get lighter. Turning around, you could see the moss on the ground glowing in your footprints. When your hand brushed the cave wall, a vine that grew around the entire place began to glow.

Minhyuk had seen a lot in all of his years in Neverland, but even he gasped when he touched a small flower and it bloomed to show a small light inside. He pulled it off and the rest of the flowers surrounding it began to light up.

Everything the two of you did seemed to make the place glow brighter, flowers lighting up one by one in the most beautiful display either of you had seen.

“Look!” Minhyuk directed your gave above where a million glow worms covered the stalactites growing from the roof of the cave.

Your gave returned to the boy in front of you when you felt something brush past your face. “A pretty flower to make you glow even more,” Minhyuk placed the flower he picked behind your ear.

You couldn’t think of a response to that, only staring at him as he smiled softly. Eventually, he returned to marveling at the sights of the cave as you still tried to formulate something at least resembling an articulate sentence.

“Hey, Minhyuk...” you pulled his attention back. “I’m really glad you invited me.”

“What do you mean?”

“To join the lost boys, to join this adventure, _your_ adventure,” you answered. “I wouldn’t have been able to see any of this, or see you, and, well... you’re amazing.”

And now Minhyuk had no idea what to say, only staring at you blankly.

“What... what do you mean?” He repeated. “What does that mean?”

“Just that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Can... can you say that again?” Minhyuk left his spot surveying the flowers to stand directly in front of you. “Just say it, once more.”

“That you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me?” Minhyuk had never been shy with skinship but when he hugged you, it felt like something different than usual.

“It works both ways,” you swore you could hear him trying not to cry. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Don’t tell Kihyun I said that though, he’ll get angry and and jealous and leave and we won’t last long without him.”

“I promise I wont tell Kihyun,” you returned his hug with a small laugh.

It seemed like an eternity before he let go of you, rubbing at wet eyes. “You know, you shouldn’t say these kinds of things to me without at least some kind of warning first.”

“Well, you shouldn’t put flowers in my hair or call me cute without some kind of warning first,” you responded.

“Oh, does that make you flustered?” Minhyuk’s usual teasing smile returned. “I just can’t help it when you’re so adorable.”

“Let’s go back to the ship,” you turned away.

“Aw, but you look so handsome in this lighting,” he continued. “We could spend at least a couple more minutes.”

“Nope, I’m leaving.”

Minhyuk followed you out, slipping his hand into yours. “Hold tight! I know the boat is close, but I have a feeling this is going to be a long flight. I just never want to let you go.”

“You’re evil.”

“Oh, you love me all the same.”

“I do.”

And finally, he was silent again.


End file.
